


take off his shoes (Six Facts About Stacker Pentecost (Bending AU)

by Riana1



Series: all our elements combined (Bending AU) [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Earth's crammed with heaven,<br/>And every common bush afire with God;<br/>But only he who sees takes off his shoes."<br/>-Elizabeth Barrett Browning</p>
            </blockquote>





	take off his shoes (Six Facts About Stacker Pentecost (Bending AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/gifts).



> Pacific Rim with elemental powers

1\. Very few people know that Stacker Pentecost does not descend from a line fraught with earthbenders. 

The actual truth is quite the opposite. His family boasts a fine lineage of sailors, speakers, and singers; his great-great-great grandfather served under Admiral Nelson at Trafalgar, his great- aunt was a sensational jazz singer in Paris, and his favorite cousin became a vicar in Cambridge.

When Luna Pentecost announced at age five, over her beans and toast, she wanted to become a pilot and fly, everyone nodded because after all, air was in the Pentecost blood even if only a few mastered it.

2\. In the records, Stacker Pentecost's first official teacher in earth bending was a rather portly captain by the name of Nigel Ramsbottom. If anyone asked Stacker Pentecost, he would unhesitatingly name his mother. Viviane Pentecost was an airbender who never did more than keep the breeze following when the heat would hit their London bungalow and dried their laundry in a third of a time it took their neighbors, but her voice.

Viviane Pentecost could whisper a word and have it seduce a soul across a crowded, noisy club or call her children from six blocks away. Neither of her children ever held the same passion for entertainment their mother did, but Viviane taught her children voice lessons since they could toddle- pitch and poise and presence affected from the perfect control of the self.

When Stacker Pentecost began to teach Mako Mori the basics of her bending, some of lessons might have involved using water to mimic the rhythmic pattern of 'Chopsticks' before Tamsin took over.

3\. Stacker Pentecost did set a fire to a nightclub when he was twelve. 

Right after he demolished it into dust.

According to police records when asked why, Stacker replied he wanted to be thorough.

4\. Stacker Pentecost keeps seven handmade bowls of various shape and skill in his office.

They are a reminder of some of the happiest times in his life when Tamsin would take Mako and him into her open air studio in Honolulu and they would practice bending wet clay into perfect spheres (and occasionally have all out clay fights, Stacker never told Mako how proud he was of her the day she effortlessly redirected his attack and ended up covering him from head to toe in grey goo or for getting to Tamsin to howl with laughter like the last time she went out to karaoke with Luna).

5\. Stacker Pentecost was not only the Marshall of the Hong Kong Shatterdome, but helped build a significant part of it, working with teams of metalbenders to stretch the steel ribs into shape. 

6\. That experience was the tipping factor in the survival of Chuck Hansen, when Stacker all but gutted the insides of Eureka to get Chuck into the life pod before setting off the nuclear payload. It took crews seven hours to drill through the crumbled metal to retrieve Chuck safely, but the lead wrap around the life pod ultimately was credited to saved pilot Hansen's life by providing much needed protection from the radioactive fallout from Eureka Striker. 

"It is almost like he turned the lead liquid and wrapped it around the pod in seconds instead of bending it in sheets like you would normally see," Tendo Choi explained in his official report,"it is the only reasonable explanation for how /fast/ Stacker got the lead around the life pod and out of the Jaeger before the kill switch was hit."

**Author's Note:**

> No clue who I do for heart- Herman, Tendo, or Newt?


End file.
